


平凡人生

by IMTSITNSky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMTSITNSky/pseuds/IMTSITNSky
Summary: 史蒂夫抓住了巴基的手。他们的爱情在战争结束后迎来了又一场战争。





	平凡人生

一 

 

火车在悬崖边飞快地前进，一块残破的火车铁皮像外翻皮肉一般暴露在悬崖之外。寒风割耳，一粒雪打到史蒂夫的眼睛上。

史蒂夫的身体贴紧车皮，小心地向外挪动。他焦急地对着巴基伸出左手，在火车的轰鸣与风的呼号中大声喊道：“抓住我的手——”

巴基拼命伸长自己的右手，他抓着那那根扶杆已经在断裂的边缘，他随时可能掉下去。

史蒂夫更加接近他：“巴基——”他们的指尖仅有几厘米的距离。

巴基脸色涨红，脸上的青筋凸出，他咬紧牙关，努力地向史蒂夫趋近。他不想死，一点也不想。

那根扶杆“吱呀”一声响，岌岌可危。

巴基屏住呼吸，又挪动几分，他的指尖碰到了史蒂夫的。高速行进中的车身有些抖动。史蒂夫的右手已经攀到了那根扶杆的尽头，他不顾一切地伸长左手——

巴基手中的那根扶杆“啪”地断裂。他惊愕地望向史蒂夫。

千钧一发之际，史蒂夫拼尽全身力气伸长手臂，在巴基掉下去之前拉住了巴基的右手，巴基的重量坠得他的身子向下一沉。

风声呼啸，火车急速前行。

“哦，上帝！”他低头看着巴基，惊魂未定地感叹，“哦，上帝，我抓住你了！我抓住你了，巴基！”

巴基喘着粗气，看着那截扭曲的扶杆快速下坠，在一片白色中越来越小，直至不见。

他死死握住史蒂夫手：“我的天……”

史蒂夫咬着牙，单手在扶杆上挪动，那根扶杆开始变形了，他艰难地加快速度。

“你最好快点，史蒂夫，”巴基喊道，“前面有个隧道！”

史蒂夫匆忙地看一眼，继续动作。如果不能在火车进入隧道之前回到车厢里的话，他们两个很可能会被挤成血肉模糊的肉酱。

他已经腾出一小片地方，他的左手肌肉紧绷，猛然发力，将巴基拉起来。巴基的左手拉住扶杆，和他共同攀在这跟扶杆上。

担负着两人重量的扶杆终于发出一声沉闷的抗议，他们惊惶地对视一眼，不敢看脚下的万丈深渊，皑皑白雪。

史蒂夫向着车厢上那个的豁口蹭过去，那是他们活下去的入口，巴基在他身侧，一寸一寸默契地跟进。

到达豁口边缘时，史蒂夫的腰部发力，抬起右腿搭在车厢内，继而右手撑过去，左腿一拧连带着身体翻动，滚进了车厢内。

火车飞快行驶，那个隧道不断放大。

巴基深吸一口气，以同样的姿势滚进了车厢内。

他的左手刚刚收进车厢，一片黑暗就紧跟着袭来——他们进入了隧道，继而响起了巨大的金属撕裂声与刺耳的刮蹭声，轰轰而至，灌满车厢，淹没了其他一切声音，压得人耳膜生疼。

巴基在一片黑暗中紧紧捂住了耳朵。

声响持续了约十几秒，铁皮脱落，发出几声撞在崖壁上的闷响，然后寂静降临。

巴基松开手，无力地瘫躺在地面上，胸脯剧烈起伏。

史蒂夫的声音响起：“我的上帝啊……我们还活着，我们还活着……”

巴基心有余悸，他盯着黑漆漆的上方：“是啊，我们还活着，拜托了，快点结束吧……”

火车驶出隧道，光线突然渗入，风从那个豁口呼呼地灌进来。

他们两个爬起来，远离那个危险的地方。

这时火车的速度开始减慢，应该是加布控制了驾驶室。

史蒂夫看着巴基，对方也是一脸劫后余生的庆幸，他们的视线对上，几秒后，一阵笑声爆发出来。他们默契地张开双臂拥抱彼此。

巴基的手掌在史蒂夫的后背上用力地拍几下，他粗重的呼吸搭在史蒂夫的脖侧：“真有你的，伙计。”

在这个冰崖之上，史蒂夫手心全是汗，他的汗蹭到巴基的蓝棉袄上：“我们赢了。”

火车停了下来，史蒂夫和巴基穿过层层车厢去找加布。

佐拉被他们带回去，这一任务圆满完成，和以往一样，没有任何人员伤亡。

他们本想在夜幕降临的时候在酒馆里痛饮上一整夜，却发现他们所驻小镇的建筑早已被炸得七零八落，他们在路上默默走着，头顶有几架飞机轰然掠过。在半截被熏得漆黑的墙壁下，巴基看到了一条腿。

杜根揽过他的肩膀，半推着他向前走：“走吧，巴基。”

空气里全是刺鼻的硝烟味，天上没有月亮。

他们到了营地，回了各自的营帐。史蒂夫本来有一顶自己的帐篷，但是他坚持要巴基和他住在一起，菲利普斯上校对此没什么意见，当下就同意了。

一个灯泡孤零零地悬在上方，他们两个的床并排放着，离得很近，中间的间隔不过约二十厘米。巴基的床在外手，他相当粗鲁地坐在冷硬的床褥上，床铺“吱呀”一声响。

他掰起左脚，把磨损严重的靴子往下拽，拽到一半时脚跟卡住，他更加用力。

“啊——”终于把靴子脱了下来，他发出一声如释重负的长吁。接着，他把那只破了一个洞又凉飕飕的袜子也脱下来，一扬手甩到了床上。

他仔细看看自己的脚，磨了个泡。他骂道：“操——我就说！”

正在换衣服的史蒂夫半裸着身体看向他：“怎么了？”

巴基向后一仰，倒在床上，用左脚蹬着右脚的靴子：“没事。”蹬得力气大了，右脚的靴子被甩出去，落在史蒂夫的床上。巴基没听见落地的声音，支起身子来看，那只靴子稳稳当当地立在史蒂夫的被子上，巴基一下就笑得没了力气，又倒了回去。

史蒂夫看着他颤抖的肩膀，故意装作没好气地说：“你还笑。”

巴基用手捂住脸，笑得更厉害。

史蒂夫扣好最后一颗扣子，把巴基脏兮兮的靴子朝他扔过去，砸在巴基的肚子上，巴基手挡在那里，三分力道卸成了一分。他随手把靴子扔到地面上，没几秒，又爬起来把鞋在床边摆好，然后袜子被塞进鞋里。

史蒂夫看他一眼，用赞许的态度调侃：“长记性了。”

“滚。”巴基说完又躺回去，他摸摸自己混合汗水与尘土的油腻的头发，仰望着灯泡感叹：“我想念酒精。”

史蒂夫扬起嘴角：“去找你的塞西莉娅要啊。”塞西莉亚是他们部队的护士。

巴基皮笑肉不笑：“你真幽默。”

史蒂夫出了营帐，巴基知道他要去和菲利普斯上校汇报。他听着史蒂夫离开的脚步声，闭上了眼睛，然而就在闭上眼睛之后，他立刻被一种幻觉包围，他仿佛回到了最危险的那一刻，他像条咸鱼一样挂在火车皮上，而脚下是万丈悬崖。

巴基睁开眼睛，深深呼出一口气，起身去小便。

他在一棵被炸弹炸得枯死的树下小便，隔着阴霾窥见一个隐隐约约的光晕，那应该就是月亮了。

夜晚气温更低，巴基猜测着树根处的尿液说不定都要成冰了。他搔搔私处的黑色楔形毛带，在寒冷的空气中打了个寒颤，急忙扣好了裤子，骂着直往衣服里钻的夜风，小跑回了营帐。

约一个小时后，风更大了，摇撼营帐，从缝隙中嘶嘶蹿入。

巴基对此不太在乎，在床上躺着，手臂枕在头下，双脚交叠，有一下每一下地晃着。他在憧憬战争结束后的日子，回到布鲁克林，平静地度过余生，这种幻想让他心中洋溢着快感。

这时候史蒂夫回来了，随着他的进入，一股冷空气也闯了进来。他不停搓着手：“老天，外面可真冷。”

巴基闲闲地搭他的话：“可不是，差点把我关键部位冻掉。”

史蒂夫顿了一下，飞快地瞟了他一眼，没再理他。

巴基第一眼没看出有什么不对，直到他又走了几步，巴基才察觉出来。他紧紧盯着走起路来含胸驼背、极不自然的史蒂夫：“你干什么了？”

史蒂夫露出一个“什么都瞒不过你”又混杂着“瞧好吧”的笑容，听听帐外的声音，然后解开外套，两瓶啤酒露出来。

“不会吧！”巴基激动得坐起来，“你从哪弄来的？”

史蒂夫把酒放在巴基的床上，自己也坐上去，看着他发亮的眼睛，小声说：“从菲利普斯上校那里偷的。”

巴基非常赞赏地捶他的肩膀，两下：“你太他妈有出息了！”

他们各自咬开一瓶啤酒，然后又像两个小孩子一样比谁的啤酒盖吐得远，史蒂夫胜利了。

巴基笑意满满地对着他举起酒瓶：“敬美国队长——美国有史以来最伟大的小偷。”

史蒂夫的酒瓶“当”地碰上去，几滴酒溅出来。

吞咽一大口啤酒后，巴基感叹：“现在我又活着了。”

史蒂夫小口喝着自己的。

巴基看着他，眼神中慢慢生出一丝不怀好意。

史蒂夫立刻就知道了他的心思，他在巴基还来不及开口时就飞快地说：“想都别想，一人一瓶。”

巴基一点窘迫都没有：“为什么？你又喝不醉，酒对你来说都发挥不了作用！”

“我偷回来的，我说了算。”

巴基败下阵来，不说话了。

史蒂夫清醒地想，这已经是咆哮突击队的第十五场胜利了，所有人毫发无损，他为此有些小小的骄傲。

两天后，他们再度出发，去一个工厂寻找佐拉所吐露出的某种药剂。

史蒂夫拿着盾走在最前面，工厂环形而立，静悄悄的，满地尘砾、草绳、破碎的玻璃器皿和废弃的金属器械。

“这也太安静了……”吉姆握紧了枪，不安地说。

加布谨慎地环顾四周：“一定有什么不对。”

史蒂夫和巴基不无担忧地对视一眼，用眼神提示对方要小心。

他们要找的东西在三楼东面，巴基被安排在西侧，通过狙击镜保护着其他六个人。

巴基紧紧地盯着他六个，他们还剩一间屋子要搜寻。这时巴基听到一些脚步声，不属于他们的脚步声。下一个瞬间，许多九头蛇的爪牙从东边的两个暗门里涌了出来，约有三十人，几乎把史蒂夫一行人团团围住。

操，婊子养的！巴基在心底暗骂，同时快速瞄准，扣动扳机。

一个敌人的子弹用完了，他举着匕首朝史蒂夫冲过去，史蒂夫侧身躲过，再顺势拉住那人的手腕，硬扭着换了方向，把匕首捅入了另一个敌人胸膛里，鲜血喷出来，染红了史蒂夫的衣服，他一秒也不耽搁地把手中的盾猛力砸向持匕首那人的脖颈，骨头碎裂的声音瞬间响起，那人的头垂下去，史蒂夫把尸体扔到地上，大声对着吉姆说：“走！你去找药剂！我们来掩护你！”

吉姆比个手势，示意自己知道了，他小心地躲过一颗子弹，飞快地离开了。他的战友们把火力挡在身后。

有三个敌人趁他们不注意，悄悄翻上了楼顶。

仅剩的那个屋子里有好几个顶着天花板而立的木柜，里面分别摆放着一排排的化学器皿和书籍，吉姆打开柜门，尘土扑面而来，他呛咳着挥手扇风，快速地看着每一个瓶子的标签，仔细寻找他们的目标：“在哪里，在哪里，在哪里……”他紧张地自言自语，额头一层汗。

他身后，有两个敌人从房顶倒挂下来，在窗外对他举起了枪。

巴基在另一端注意到了，他立刻瞄准其中一个，一声枪响，一个人掉了下去。吉姆被惊了一下，随即反应迅速地弯下腰躲过子弹，巴基顺利击毙了另一个人。

这时他听见史蒂夫声嘶力竭地一声喊：“巴基——”紧接着金属破空的声音传来，是那面盾牌，然后是砸在人身上的沉闷声响。

吉姆举着上膛的手枪，走到门边，看到一个黑洞洞的枪口，眼睛再向上抬，是杜根。两个人都松了一口气，同时把枪放下。

地面上横着许多尸体，血腥味弥漫，吉姆看到史蒂夫疯狂奔向巴基的身影。

他和杜根也跑过去。

巴基捂着左腰侧靠在栏杆上，脸色惨白，神色痛苦不堪，他的狙击枪倒到一旁，一个敌人的尸体横在他身后，史蒂夫的盾也在不远处。

殷红的血渐渐渗出来，洇透了衣服，流到地面上。

史蒂夫摘了头盔一把扔掉，他略显慌乱地在巴基面前跪下来：“天哪……”他看到巴基身下的一小摊血迹，从眼睛一路疼到心口，疼得他呼吸不稳，“我的上帝，巴基，你怎么样？”

巴基勉力对他笑一下：“死不了。”但是动作间牵扯到了伤口，疼得他倒抽一口气。

史蒂夫探过身去，巴基的手离开，史蒂夫撕开他的衣服，尽量放轻动作，但是他的手不受克制地颤抖，碰到了巴基的伤口。

一声没有压抑住的痛呼从巴基喉咙里滚出来：“呃……”史蒂夫看到了他的手在一瞬间死死握成拳，青筋凸起，徒劳地在大腿上砸了两下。

史蒂夫看着伤口，是贯穿伤，靠近腰部边缘，应该只伤到了皮肉，没有伤到内脏。他悬着的心暂时落回肚子里。

赶来的吉姆从随身携带的一个布包里翻出纱布，递给史蒂夫，史蒂夫犹豫了一下，没有接，而是站起来退到一旁。

围成一圈的大家都有些不明所以地看着他。

巴基的头向后一仰，磕在石柱上，他闭上眼睛，有气无力地说：“你来吧，吉姆，他会杀了我的。”

史蒂夫看着他已经被汗水打得贴在脸上的头发，又气又急，不想和他说话。

吉姆蹲下去：“忍着点，巴基。”

史蒂夫担忧地看着他撩开巴基的衣服，那个血肉模糊的伤口再次露出来，巴基疼得瑟缩一下，死死咬着嘴唇，史蒂夫干脆地走到他身后蹲下，扶着他的肩膀。

巴基的脑袋倒在他的肩膀上，他双眼放空地看着天花板，气都喘不匀：“我说了吧，带着纱布有用……”

史蒂夫心头的无名火被他这一句话激起万丈高：“现在你和我说这个！”

巴基颤抖着吐出一口气，更像是一声叹息。

史蒂夫心里难过得好像被一梭子子弹打穿了。

伤口短暂地处理过后，杜根和加布把巴基扶到史蒂夫的背上，詹姆斯在后面把巴基的枪和队长的盾牌捡起来。

巴基贴着史蒂夫的耳朵，声音虚软：“我能睡会吗？”

“最好不要。”

巴基的意识越来越模糊：“我死不了的，记得叫醒我……”他昏过去了。

 

巴基睁开眼睛的时候，看到的是塞西莉亚的脸。对方看见他醒过来先是惊喜得眼睛都亮了，随即又满脸怨气地瞪他，神色非常复杂。

巴基眨眨眼：“嗨，茜茜。”说出话来他才发现他的声音哑成什么样，同时感到他的伤口正在火辣地灼烧。

塞西莉亚把一个针管摔在铁盘子里，好大一声响，然后她怒气冲冲地走出了医疗营帐。

巴基望着那个背影，惆怅地叹气。

没一会儿史蒂夫走进来，后面跟着菲利普斯上校，塞西莉亚最后才走进来。

史蒂夫快步朝他走过来，俯身看着他，还是那么担忧：“巴基，你怎么样？”

“还行吧……有水吗？”

史蒂夫也听出来他嗓子不好受，他正要去倒水，塞西莉亚已经递过来了。

“谢谢。”史蒂夫说。

塞西莉亚扶起巴基，史蒂夫把杯子递到他嘴边，微微倾斜。

一旁的菲利普斯上校尽管心里愧疚，但并不想表现出来，他望着巴基：“抱歉，中士，我对这个意外深表痛心。”

巴基抬起头来，刚想说什么，就听见史蒂夫怒道：“意外？！”

菲利普斯上校沉默。

史蒂夫把水杯放到一个凌乱的台子上，力道太大，有滴水都溅到了巴基的脸上。巴基看着史蒂夫紧抿的唇角，知道他气得不轻。

于是巴基闭上嘴巴，不打算说话了。

菲利普斯上校又说：“我们并不知道那是个圈套。”

史蒂夫扭过头去看着他：“你们怎么能不知道？！你们未免也太信任佐拉了！”这个任务相当于是佐拉通过军方下达，史蒂夫从一开始就抱着半信半疑的态度，不太支持。

菲利普斯上校觉得自己被冒犯了：“想打败红骷髅，我们必须信任他！”

史蒂夫的目光彻底冷下来：“你们不打算把他送到军事法庭？”

菲利普斯上校与他对峙几秒，转身出了营帐。

史蒂夫的目光再次和巴基的对上，两人眼里皆有一层隐忧。

巴基的伤好到快一半时，不用再住在医疗营帐了。

回去的时候他问史蒂夫：“塞西莉亚是不是骂你们来着？”

史蒂夫脸瞬间苦下来：“还用说。”

巴基就笑起来，又被伤口疼得呲牙咧嘴。

史蒂夫无奈地扶着他，慢慢走回去。

残阳如血。

第二天，他们知晓了红骷髅的行踪，他在九头蛇最后一个基地，阿尔卑斯山脉，地下五百英尺。

史蒂夫和菲利普斯上校商讨了一晚上的作战计划，然后他给咆哮突击队里的每一个人都分好了任务，巴基听到最后都没有自己，他惊诧地问史蒂夫：“我呢？”

史蒂夫飞快地打量他，目光在他腰侧多停留了一会儿，眉头皱起来，却没有回答他。他继续看着地图，当他不存在一样。

巴基的脸阴下来。

其他几个人面面相觑，希望自己透明如空气。

巴基又问：“那我呢？”

史蒂夫头也不抬：“你就在这待着，哪也不去。”

巴基把地图从他手里抽走，声音比冰还冷：“队长。”他这么叫他。

史蒂夫盯着空无一物的桌面，淡淡地重复：“巴恩斯中士，你就在这待着，哪也不去。”

“为什么？！”

史蒂夫终于看向他：“你的伤还没好。”

巴基立刻回答：“我已经好了。”

史蒂夫看着他的眼睛，忧虑，并且疲惫，他现在最不想做的就是和巴基争论：“你不能去，实际上，你都不该出现在这里。”

那张地图被扔到了地上，巴基离开了。

史蒂夫把地图捡起来，重新在桌子上铺好，但是他一个标识都看不进去，他抬起头，看到战友的目光在他身上聚集。

杜根像劝自家闹别扭的弟弟一样，对着史蒂夫语重心长：“你说的太过了，去和他谈谈。”

史蒂夫抿下嘴。

他又看向其他几个人，有些犹豫地、不好意思地问：“你们……”

他们异口同声：“去找他谈谈！”

长着伤疤的月亮在一片漆黑中愈发惨白，如死尸的脸色。几只乌鸦扑棱棱地飞过，发出几声凄惶的鸣叫。

巴基对着远处几棵被炮弹染得黑黢黢的树木生闷气。

一个熟悉的脚步声由远及近，但等到那个人站到他身边，他都没看他一眼。

空气如死亡般寂静。

史蒂夫轻咳了一声才开口：“你不冷吗？”

巴基不说话。

“我们先回去吧。”

巴基不说话。

史蒂夫的肩膀塌下去，他没奈何地说：“我错了。”

巴基终于肯看他一眼。

“原谅我吧。”史蒂夫非常讨好地笑一下，蓝眼睛里全是祈求。

巴基试探着说：“那我……

史蒂夫连忙补充：“你还是不能去。”

巴基无言以对，他不可置信地摇了摇头。

史蒂夫也不知道该说什么好，好久的沉寂之后，他说：“你知道，你的伤还没好——别逞强，这是事实，去了恶化怎么办？或者再出点事？我担心你，所以不想你去。”

巴基渐渐也没了脾气，他坦诚地说：“我也只是担心你。”

史蒂夫苦笑：“我知道。可是……”

巴基接道：“可是如果你去了，而我不在的话，你一定会后悔的，也许不是那一刻，也许不是下一刻，可是很快，你就会一直后悔的。”他在阴暗的天空下，温和而坚定地望着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫的心动摇了一瞬间，但很快他就反应过来，他皱着眉头看他：“你在改《卡萨布兰卡》的台词吗？”

巴基保持着那个春风一样的笑容，却直接抬脚踹上史蒂夫的小腿，五分力道，史蒂夫被踹得晃了一下，他自己也晃了一下。史蒂夫急忙扶住他的小臂，脱口道：“就你这样，我怎么能让你去？”

巴基笑容消失殆尽，他的眉头微微皱起：“什么时候开始你能做我的主了？”

 

塞西莉亚的手指熟练地把绷带匀速卷起，她的手很凉，擦过巴基的皮肤时，凉得他肚皮抽动一下。

史蒂夫立在一旁，关切地问：“他恢复得怎么样了？”

塞西莉亚把用过的绷带放在弯盘内，开始用酒精棉球在伤口周围擦拭，她头也不抬：“你自己不会看吗？”

史蒂夫被噎住了，巴基斜眼瞅着他那副吃瘪的样子，咧开嘴，笑了。

塞西莉亚又换了个棉球，开始擦拭伤口，绵密的痛感袭来，但是巴基一动不动地、颇为放松坐着，对他来说，这样的疼痛其实不算什么。

史蒂夫的手掌搭上他的肩膀，这样的肢体安慰让巴基凭空想象出一种温柔的力量，即使他并不十分需要，但他依然很乐意拥有。

史蒂夫又问：“你觉得他能上战场吗，塞西莉亚？”

塞西莉亚下意识地回答：“当然不能——”然后她明白了什么，她抬起头来，半惊半怒地看着巴基：“你要去是不是？”

巴基对上那双凌厉的棕色眼睛，一句话也说不出来，这好似九岁那年的事情在重演，没能写完作业的他，面对着严厉的比克斯比夫人，大脑一旁空白。

他望向史蒂夫，真诚地求助。

史蒂夫拍拍他的肩膀，看上去心情愉悦：“你听见塞西莉亚说的了，巴基。”

巴基小幅度地摇头，他早就该知道。

塞西莉亚生气的样子像只猫咪，她用一把镊子指着史蒂夫：“别告诉我你让他去！”

史蒂夫后退一步，双手乱摆：“没有没有！”

塞西莉亚凶恶而灵动的眼神又甩向巴基，后者缩了缩脖子。这时詹姆斯走进来叫走了史蒂夫，史蒂夫走到外面，回头看了一眼巴基，又看了一眼塞西莉亚，离开了。

塞西莉亚清理着巴基的创面，凉凉地说：“你觉得我的工作很轻松是吗？”

“……没有。”

“那你一定要去，嗯？”塞西莉亚走到他身后蹲下，开始清理他腰后的创口，“浪费我们的时间和药物很有意思吗？”

“我没有那么想过，茜茜。”巴基看着自己的手掌，有几分无措，她让他想起来家乡的妹妹们，她们生气时也总是这样的口气。

清凉的棉球擦过巴基的皮肤，塞西莉亚仔细地清理创口，巴基后面的伤口比前面的要严重，她问：“那你怎么想的？”

巴基扭过头去看他，连带着身体也扭动，给塞西莉亚的工作带来不便，也给他自己带来疼痛。

塞西莉亚的酒精球一下蹭到了他的身侧，她愠怒地看着他。

巴基静静地说：“茜茜，我必须要去，我是一名战士。”

塞西莉亚把那个棉球“唰”地扔掉：“你是一名伤兵！”她站起来，去拿一个新的棉球，巴基注视着她，可她根本不肯与他对视。

巴基在心里叹息，沉默几分钟后他才开口：“茜茜，这是我的责任。”

塞西莉亚开始缠绷带，她的手臂绕过他的腰脊，像一个拥抱：“我也要履行我的责任。”

“拜托了，茜茜。”他从来没有用这样的口吻和任何人说过话。

塞西莉亚停顿了一下，巴基能感觉到她在压抑。

塞西莉亚从来没有这样矛盾过，她理解巴基的责任感，这也是她出现在这里的原因，可是，她没办法眼睁睁看着她爱的男人以身犯险。

最终，她想压抑的话没能压抑住，有些情绪如同火山爆发一般喷薄而出：“你知道这次有多危险吗？”她的声音哽咽。

巴基的心脏酸涩得像被刺激性气体包围：“我知道，这就是为什么我一定要去。”

塞西莉亚的眼泪掉了出来，砸在地上，她沉默地一圈一圈缠绕绷带。

巴基的内心也在难过，在这种情况下，他应该给她一个拥抱，甚至是一个吻，可是他什么也不能做，因为一旦他把愧疚与感激传递成了错误的信号，便可能会毁了这个姑娘的一生。

塞西莉亚用胶布固定好绷带，巴基对她道谢，她背对着他，收拾用过的酒精瓶、镊子等物品。

巴基穿好衣服，她还在收拾，手下物品“叮叮当当”的乱响。

“我走了。”她听见巴基说。

他的脚步声消失很久后，她才看向门外。细沙轻扬，四个大兵匆匆走过门前，几团污浊的云从西边被慢慢推挤到东边。

 

史蒂夫贴在墙壁凹处，躲着狂喷而来的火焰，他的盾牌扔了出去，而且他身上没有任何武器——他的大脑在被火焰搅风炙热的空气中飞速转动，他必须先想个对策，不能让红骷髅跑掉，否则美国的几大城市，包括他的家乡将会遭受劫难。

火焰越来越近，史蒂夫艰难地向里挪步。他在心里默数，准备冲出去。

一阵枪声猛然响起，那个穿着喷火装甲的人栽倒在地，火焰包裹着他。史蒂夫看向子弹的来源，想要道谢，但是当那个人影撞进眼睛里时，已经要脱口而出的感谢瞬间就变成了：“见鬼！你怎么在这！”

阴暗的基地里士兵穿梭来往，巴基的眉毛一下挑起来：“信不信我毙了你。”

史蒂夫匆忙地看一眼红骷髅离开的方向，又看一眼巴基，颇为无奈：“我猜现在我已经拦不住你了。”

巴基握紧冲锋枪：“你试试。”他率先迈开脚步。

史蒂夫顾不上那么多了，他跟上去。

那面盾卡在两扇石青色铁门当中，巴基身子一矮，先行到达门的另一边，史蒂夫将盾牌拔出，也紧跟过去。那扇门在他们身后紧紧合拢。

他们穿过一个甬道，一个连接着飞机跑道的巨大停机坪出现在他们眼前，不计其数的雪白灯光照亮山洞。在这里，他们的战士正在和九头蛇的爪牙正面拼杀，射击声不绝于耳。红骷髅已经进入飞机，并把飞机驶入跑道。

史蒂夫和巴基对视一眼，一言未发，默契地冲入枪林弹雨中，巴基用枪扫射阻挡在面前的敌人，史蒂夫的盾牌始终护在他身侧。一些人倒下，一些人像玩具一样飞出，他们几乎是没什么阻碍地穿越了热战区，正全力向前奔跑，试图追上那架飞机。

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫问。

“好得很。”

飞机在加速，即使他们拼命追赶，也无法缩小他们和飞机之间的距离。

他们两个停下来，双双喘着粗气。飞机正驶向跑道尽头的那点光亮。他们相对而望，望见对方眼里灼灼的不甘。

这时汽车行驶的声音从脑后传来，他们看过去，一辆黑色汽车驶来，菲利普斯上校驾驶，佩姬女士坐在后排的单人座上。菲利普斯上校把车停下，对着他们两个喊：“快上车！”与此同时佩姬已经利落地跳下了车。

巴基抢先坐在了前面，史蒂夫刚要上车时，佩姬却叫住他：“等等！”她说完揪住了他衣服上的背带，稍踮起脚尖向他的双唇逼近。

史蒂夫用眼角看向巴基，后者明显注意到了，却移开了目光。

菲利普斯上校在悄悄看着。

佩姬的嘴唇快要碰到史蒂夫的，他稍偏下头，躲过了唇吻，他们两个互吻了脸颊。佩姬的嘴唇动了动，史蒂夫上了车。

他刚一坐好菲利普斯上校便一脚油门，汽车疾驰，跑道两旁的白光迅速后退，气流在耳边化成呜呜风声。

红骷髅很可能注意到了他们，飞机在持续加速。

菲利普斯上校骂了句街，按下一个按钮，汽车瞬间提速，如同离弦之箭。

飞机螺旋桨旋转出来的风拍打在他们脸上，轰鸣声笼罩一切。巴基回头看一眼史蒂夫，对方也看向他，就这一个对视，他们两个莫名地共同安下心来，依然紧张，却更加坚定。

他们不再稳坐，而是站起来扒住车身，汽车从螺旋桨下穿过，他们不由自主地低头躲避高速旋转的铁片，铁片打在史蒂夫的盾牌上，“锵锵”地响，冒出金色的火花。

飞机即将驶出隧道，跑道也快到尽头，大片的光泻下，远处雪峰堆叠。

史蒂夫大声地倒数一二三，最后一个数字脱口而出时，他和巴基扑到飞机的起落架上。

跑道前方是悬崖，菲利普斯上校把刹车踩到底，猛打转向，尖利的摩擦声响起，几秒后，汽车在悬崖边堪堪停住了，后轮悬空打转。

菲利普斯上校回过头，默默地注视那架雪峰之上的飞机，它正带着两个优秀的士兵远去。

他们紧紧攀附着起落架，随着起落架被收起而进入到飞机内。

他们翻上窄窄的金属桥，在那里看到了几个约有四米长的炸弹形状般的黑色飞机，上面印着白色的粗体字，分别是波士顿，芝加哥和纽约。

他们看着“纽约”的字样，呼吸加快起来，直观的威胁给予了他们比之前更强烈的使命感，他们无论如何都要阻止红骷髅。

这时有匆匆的脚步声传来，史蒂夫给巴基比一个手势，两人分别躲藏起来。

四个全副武装的卫兵在一米见宽的桥道上跑过，史蒂夫从上方突袭，利用身体的惯性将一人踢飞，巴基找到那几架小飞机的操纵开关，他按下红色的按钮接触固定，又扳下扳手打开舱门，标着“波士顿”字样的飞机坠入无人区。

那边三个卫兵中离史蒂夫最近的那个卫兵掏出一把匕首猛然刺向史蒂夫，史蒂夫侧身一躲，拉着他的手臂把他压制在桥边扶杆上，中间一人冲过来，史蒂夫飞起一脚把他踹翻，距离史蒂夫最远那人已经逃跑，于是他从被压制的那名卫兵手中夺下匕首，向着逃跑那人掷去，正中后心，那人立刻伏倒在地。这时史蒂夫身边这人趁他不备，挥拳打来，史蒂夫偏头躲过，那人便趁机逃跑。

他跑向印着“芝加哥”字样的飞机，企图借此逃脱。

巴基看准时机，将这架飞机投出，那名士兵在剧烈动荡的气流没能抓稳，惨叫着坠下高空。

还剩要毁掉纽约的那架飞机。

有两名敌方的援兵正在赶来，巴基对史蒂夫大吼道：“走！去找红骷髅！这里我能搞定！”

史蒂夫点下头，离开了这里。路过九头蛇卫兵的尸体时，他拿了两个手榴弹。

巴基按下红色按钮，一个人远远朝他开枪，他离开操作台躲开，又迅速回去，果断扳下了扳手。那架飞机掉落出去，离着近的一人没防备，被气流卷走。

剩下的那人看着同伴送命，愣了一瞬，随即他不管不顾地冲过来，举着匕首，正对巴基的心脏。巴基沉着地从枪袋里掏出手枪，在那人靠近之前击中他的额头。

巴基仔细听一下，没有脚步声，他立刻离开这里，如果更多的卫兵到了就麻烦了。

史蒂夫进入驾驶舱后没有见到红骷髅，他看着背向他的驾驶椅，不确定红骷髅是否坐在上面。

这时他身后有响动，史蒂夫本能地贴地滚向旁边，一道蓝光闪过，他刚才站的地方被烧灼出一个黑色的洞。

红骷髅端着那把充满蓝色物质的枪，声音冷血：“你就是不肯放弃是吧！”

“没错！”史蒂夫躲闪着红骷髅的射击，大声回答。

他冲上前去，用盾牌砸飞红骷髅的枪，红骷髅也很快将他的盾甩出去，他将史蒂夫踢倒，以一个胜利者的姿态俯视他狼狈的身影，史蒂夫看着他越走越近的双脚，趁他不备猛然起身，抱住他的腰将他撞在栏杆上，一时控制住他，然而红骷髅在此时蓄力，接着他使出全身的力气打出一拳，把史蒂夫打翻在地，自己也因此扑倒。

史蒂夫冲过去，用手臂狠狠勒住他的脖子，红骷髅用手肘撞向他的腹部，挣开了桎梏。

史蒂夫再站起来时，看到红骷髅举着一把蓝物质手枪对着他。

红骷髅残忍地看着他：“美国队长，哈，你本可以拥有神的力量，你以为你胸前顶着一面国旗就是为国而战了吗？我已经见到了未来，队长，未来可没有国旗！”他愈发激动。

史蒂夫将那两个手榴弹掏出来，直视红骷髅那张丑恶的脸：“我的未来可不是你说的那样！”

 

巴基没想到自己会看到这样的场景，红骷髅的枪口对着史蒂夫，而史蒂夫举着两颗手榴弹，一脸无畏地说：“我不介意和你同归于尽。”

巴基心里的怒火“噌”地烧起，他的手枪对准红骷髅，但是话却是对史蒂夫说的：“我介意！”

史蒂夫迅速地看他一眼，没有说话。

红骷髅发出一阵笑声：“哈哈哈哈，亲爱的两位，其实我们不必如此，我们大可以联合起来，一起管辖那些愚蠢低级的普通人——看看你们，一个是从瘦弱小子脱胎成肌肉块的美国队长，一个是实验过程中活下来的几百分之一，你们和我一样，超越了大多人，拥有不凡的力量，是这个世界的主宰！你们永远也无法否认，我们才是同类。”

“你做梦。”巴基说。他的准星稳稳对着红骷髅，可是他不敢开枪，在他的子弹打中红骷髅之前，红骷髅完全有时间用他手里的枪射击史蒂夫。

史蒂夫握紧手中的手榴弹，如果不是巴基突然出现，他已经拉开保险栓了。他对红骷髅说：“我们和你完全不是同类，你全然不知善良为何物！”

红骷髅再次发出那种令人反胃的笑声：“年轻人，你们真是太天真了，统治世界靠的不是善良，是力量与秩序！”

“我们从来没想过统治世界！”巴基说。

史蒂夫接道：“力量与秩序只会带来恐慌，‘统治’世界的，只有爱与善良。”

巴基逼近几分：“你最好现在投降，丑脸男。”

红骷髅的枪口死死对着史蒂夫，他的话说给巴基听：“不然呢？你要开枪吗？哦，那样的话恐怕死的不只是我一个人。”

巴基抿紧了嘴，不说话。

死一般的沉默降临，在这场生死攸关的对峙里，空气仿佛都凝固了。

史蒂夫却突然开口：“巴基，离开这里！”他说得那么不容置疑。

巴基听到这句话，气得脑子嗡嗡直响：“操！你不走我也不走！”

红骷髅一刻也不松懈地用枪对着史蒂夫，他慢慢向蓝色宝石的方向移动。他每移一寸，巴基的枪口便跟着移动，可他不敢轻举妄动，一滴汗从他额角滑落。

红骷髅距离那块宝石越来越近，史蒂夫再次对巴基喊：“快点走！巴基！”

“你他妈的闭嘴！”

红骷髅戏谑地摇头：“啧啧，多么感人的情谊！就是这样的优柔寡断让你们无法拥有更大的力量！”他握住宝石，宝石在一瞬间散发出无比耀眼的光芒。

史蒂夫心知不对，向后撤了一步。

红骷髅对着宝石狞笑：“神的力量！”

一片宇宙的景象凭空出现，如幻如梦。巴基愣了一下，随后立刻捡起史蒂夫丢在一旁的盾牌，向他跑去。

红骷髅手中的宝石渐渐发出更加强烈的光芒，他正为此狂喜，却不料宝石竟变得烫手，他握着宝石的手已被灼伤。

巴基用盾牌牢牢护住史蒂夫。蓝色的光芒在一刹那达到极致，他们听到红骷髅发出一声凄厉的惨叫，随后光芒不再，红骷髅的声音瞬间消失。寂静突然到来，巴基小心地放下盾牌，红骷髅不见了。

他们走过去，看到宝石一层层灼穿飞机的铁面，最终掉了出去。

史蒂夫和巴基相视，他猛然发现巴基的脸色白得厉害。

他扶住他的手臂，急切地问：“你怎么样？”

巴基甩开他的手：“我很好。”

他走向驾驶位。谁知道这个飞机上还有什么杀伤性武器，还是返航比较安全。

史蒂夫在他身后紧紧跟着，像是怕他随时都会倒下。

他们和吉姆取得了联络，飞机的燃料足以支撑返航。

“我等着你，史蒂夫。”对面的声音突然变成了佩姬的。

巴基看史蒂夫一眼，离开了驾驶位。

史蒂夫的目光跟随着他的身影，他对佩姬说：“请让医疗兵待命。”

佩姬似乎是愣了一下：“你受伤了？”

“没有，巴恩斯中士的情况可能不太好。”

“了解。”

“完毕。”

“完毕。”

史蒂夫从一面后视镜中看到巴基窝在角落里，双手交叠，用力地捂在伤口处，脸色惨白。史蒂夫深深凝视着镜子里的他。巴基感受到史蒂夫的目光，他暗自咬紧牙关。

 

飞机终于平稳停下的时候，史蒂夫长出一口气。他焦急地走到巴基面前，把他拉起来。巴基的手凉得和冰似的，他的手从来没这么凉过，史蒂夫忍不住再次发问：“你怎么样？”

巴基没有说话，他的额头全是冷汗。

史蒂夫心里的担忧全成了怨怒，他说：“你不该来的。”

下一秒，他被巴基一拳打倒在地。

史蒂夫躺在地上，一时没有反应过来，他呆呆地看着巴基在打完他后，靠着扶杆，浑身颤抖。

铁锈般的腥味在史蒂夫嘴里弥漫，他用手蹭蹭嘴角，一片血。这拳的力气用了十足十。

他偏头啐出一口血沫，刚想说些什么，就见巴基扑过来，跨坐在他身上，左右开弓，一下又一下地揍他，每一下都十分下力气。

巴基的怒火显而易见，他双眼通红，几乎面露狠厉：“我不该来——！”

一拳打在史蒂夫的下巴上，史蒂夫觉得自己的下巴好像脱臼了一样。

又一拳打在他的腮帮上：“我不来你他妈就死了！”

史蒂夫的太阳穴突突地跳。

“你个狗娘养的！你他妈一天到晚就想着怎么把自己弄死！”

史蒂夫听着巴基的拳头落在自己皮肉上的声音，沉闷而酸涩。他疼得要命。

终于，在巴基下一个拳头落到他的鼻梁上前，他用手接住他的拳头。巴基余怒未消地瞪着他：“你就是个混蛋！”

史蒂夫的愤怒也压抑不住了：“你来了我们两个一起死就好了吗？！”

他坐起来，一抹脸上的血，怒火要烧穿眼睛，他梗着脖子直视巴基。

他们之间鲜少有这样剑拔弩张的时刻，更不曾对彼此大打出手。

史蒂夫揪着他的领子：“我问你，我们两个都死在那就好了吗？我不让你去你为什么去？让你走你又为什么不走！你知不知道你根本就不该出现在那！”

“操！”巴基看上去比刚才还要生气，“你他妈才不该出现在这里！你应该在布鲁克林好好画你的画！”

史蒂夫也红了眼：“我要是在布鲁克林画画，就只能接到你殉国的消息！”他的从来没这样吼过。

“……”巴基不说话了，他不知道该说什么好，这场打斗像小孩子的玩闹，像个笑话，其实他们两个谁也没资格说谁。

他任由史蒂夫揪着领子，失落又难过。

史蒂夫的怒火也渐渐偃旗息鼓，他瞥见巴基的伤处红了一片，还有他手上的血迹。

史蒂夫默然地把他的手臂绕到自己的肩上，半扶半搂地带着他慢慢站起来。

“你怎么样了？”他又问。

“不太好，”巴基说，“疼，但是估计死不了。”

史蒂夫鼻子发酸，让巴基给打的：“你特别傻。”

“谢谢，你也是……”巴基眼前一阵阵发黑。

他失去意识前，看到的最后一个画面是史蒂夫放大的脸。

 

这次巴基醒来时，看见的第一个人是史蒂夫，被他揍得鼻青脸肿的史蒂夫。屋子里只有他们两个人。

巴基稍稍动了动，史蒂夫立刻凑过来：“嘿，你醒了。”他轻柔地说。

巴基眨眨眼。

史蒂夫的嘴角扬起来，他又仔细看了看他才站起来：“我去找塞西莉亚。”

却不料衣服被揪住，他困惑地看向不让他走的巴基：“怎么了？”

“你是不是……”巴基是喉咙发紧，“你是不是，亲了我？”问完之后，巴基迅速地移开目光，他的脸在发烫。

史蒂夫的脸也烧起来，他支吾着回答：“啊，是……我是说，我不是故意的……嗯……就是……”

巴基打断他破碎的言语：“再来一次。”他的声音沙哑。

“我的意思是——什么？”史蒂夫惊愕地看向巴基，他的脸越来越红，“我、我可能听错了……我还是——”

巴基再一次打断他：“你没听错，小怪胎，我让你再来一次。”

史蒂夫颤颤地问：“你说真的？”

巴基深吸一口气，轻轻地点头：“对。”

史蒂夫不知所措地转下身，又转回来，他有点不敢看巴基的眼睛：“所以你不排斥……”

巴基疲惫地看着他。

“好吧，那我要亲你了……”史蒂夫吐出一口气，仿佛下了莫大的决心，他俯身，吻在巴基的嘴唇上，蜻蜓点水的一个吻，他们两个四目相对。

史蒂夫的手臂撑在枕头上：“请告诉我这没错。”

巴基看着他近在咫尺的蓝眼睛：“这没错。”

史蒂夫的眉头皱起来，像个解不开题的小孩子：“我们是同性恋吗？”

巴基摇摇头：“不知道，也许是吧。你害怕吗？我好像有一点。”

史蒂夫的手指抚过他的睫毛：“我也有一点。”

他们两个沉默下去，好像被这个问题难住了。

良久之后，史蒂夫小心翼翼地问：“我能再亲你一下吗？”

“来吧。”巴基笑一下。

他们两个安静地接吻。

这时一声金属落地的惊响传来，他们看过去，塞西莉亚立在门边，双手捂着嘴，眼里全是惊惶，原本应该在她手里的托盘现在在地上。而她旁边，是菲利普斯上校，他们的上级面色难看，甚至有几分扭曲，他震惊而嫌恶地看着他们两个，隔了好久才说：“我们得谈谈，两位。”说完他走了出去，好像再和他们呆在同一个房间就会吐出来一样。

史蒂夫和巴基紧张起来。尽管如此，史蒂夫还是轻轻握了下巴基的手，像是在说别担心，巴基也回握一下。

史蒂夫终于站起来，他路过痛苦哭泣的塞西莉亚，向门外走去。

 

史蒂夫已经在地下的监禁室里度过了四天。他在的监禁室是一个约十平米的房间，屋顶很矮，所有的墙面都刷上了白漆，既压抑，又空旷。房间里有一张行军床和一张桌子，桌上有一盏灯，一刻不停地散发着微弱的白光，桌旁有两把椅子，除此之外，只还有一个简陋的洗手池。厕所在走廊尽头，他可以需要的时候按下墙壁上的铃，然后会有守卫带他去。

这里隔绝了外界的一切光线，史蒂夫只能通过送饭士兵的来到来大致判断时间。

史蒂夫沉默地立在被染成白色的砖墙前，光从背后照来，把他的影子投在墙上。

史蒂夫审视着自己坚硬的黑影。

第一天的时候他试图和守卫以及送饭的士兵搭上话，但是无论史蒂夫说什么，他们都像没有听见一样。史蒂夫知道这是菲利普斯上校的命令，失败几次他就不再尝试了，他沉默下去，等待着菲利普斯上校的到来，担心着巴基。他对目前的状况感到无比焦灼，为此几乎食不知味，夜难成眠，但是他心中又有一种隐隐的坦然与笃定在支撑着他，仿佛一切还有转机。

第五天送午餐时，多了一个人的脚步声。

史蒂夫知道，菲利普斯上校终于来了。

菲利普斯上校端着餐盘走了进来，铁门立刻关闭。上校把餐盘放到桌子上，自己挪了一张椅子坐下来。

史蒂夫坐在他对面，他们之间隔着台灯白色的光。

菲利普斯上校以一种锐利而复杂的目光不动声色地打量史蒂夫，他发现眼前的年轻人在这个阴暗的角落里依然镇定自若。

史蒂夫开始享用他的午餐，当菲利普斯上校不存在一样。

菲利普斯上校不由得想起第一次见到史蒂夫时的场景，那时史蒂夫还是个瘦巴巴的毛头小子，而他几乎没正眼瞧过他。那段时间他对厄斯金博士的决定颇有微词，直到史蒂夫在测试中用身体扑住了手榴弹。

菲利普斯上校想，史蒂夫原本应该是个优秀的士兵的……

继而他想到死去的厄斯金博士，某种程度上来说，他为厄斯金博士感到惋惜。

菲利普斯上校看着灯喟叹：“厄斯金博士怕是想不到会发生那种事……”他毫不掩饰自己的不屑与厌恶。

史蒂夫把土豆咽下去，他语气平直地重复：“那种事。”

菲利普斯上校看到史蒂夫的眼睛，发现了其中的嘲讽，他比自己还要不屑。

那一幕又闪现在菲利普斯上校的脑海中，他不适地动了动身体，连带着椅子向后挪动几厘米，木头蹭着水泥地面，发出刺耳的摩擦声。尖利的声音过去后，菲利普斯上校不再看史蒂夫，转而凝视凹凸不平的墙面。

沉默在时间的流逝中拖成了尴尬，菲利普斯上校再次开口：“你看上去一点也不为此羞愧啊，队长。”他把“队长”说得格外讽刺。

史蒂夫坐得很直，他的表情一点一点沉下去：“因为我确实不为此羞愧。”

菲利普斯上校似乎早就料到他会这么回答，他嗤笑一声：“你病了。”

史蒂夫皱眉，他显然不赞同菲利普斯上校的话：“我没有，我很健康。”

“是，你的身体很健康，可是这里——”菲利普斯上校的手指点点头部，“怕是有些问题。”

史蒂夫愠怒地盯着他，浓重的情绪全部在眼睛里翻滚，最后他压抑着怒火，一字一顿地说：“我哪里都没有问题。”

菲利普斯上校摇摇头：“你意识不到罢了……”

史蒂夫看着菲利普斯上校，忧愤交加，并深感无力，他知道自己不可能说服菲利普斯上校，就像他知道自己也不会认同他的话。他现在唯一能做的，就是保持坚定，保持信心。

菲利普斯上校继续说：“我今天来，是来帮你的。”

史蒂夫冷眼看着他：“怎么帮？”

“是这样，”菲利普斯上校说，“只要你承认是巴恩斯恶意勾引你，就可以从这里出去。”

史蒂夫的胸膛剧烈起伏，他飞快地说：“他没有！”

“罗杰斯，不管他有没有，他都有，你懂吗？”

“不懂。”

他说：“……你是美国精神的象征，罗杰斯。美国精神不能倒塌。”

史蒂夫咬紧牙关：“我不是。我也不认为我和巴基的感情是可耻的，是会使什么倒塌的。我不会承认这种没有的事，巴恩斯中士和我是两情相悦，他从来没有恶意勾引过我。”

菲利普斯上校听到他的话，更加不适，他的眉头皱得死紧，右手扯着领口：“两个男人两情相悦？你们可真恶心。”

史蒂夫不再继续和菲利普斯上校做无谓的争辩，而是冷静地问：“你们要怎么做？”

菲利普斯上校没有回答他：“你来这里，不是为了上阵杀敌吗？现在机会重新摆在你眼前，你要放弃吗？”

史蒂夫沉声道：“我来这里，是为了做我该做的事——保护无辜的人，保护我爱的人。而此刻你要我做的事正好相反。”

菲利普斯上校望着他，心情非常复杂，他既赏识史蒂夫这种坚定与勇气，又厌恶他是个冥顽不灵的同性恋。

史蒂夫又问了一遍：“你们要怎么做？”

菲利普斯上校知道自己掌握着优势——即使史蒂夫·罗杰斯是一个不同寻常的超级士兵，也不可能在这种情况下以一己之力折腾出什么大动静。

他拖着声调说：“如果你不指征巴恩斯，那么你将会被送到奥地利的一家精神病院去。”

史蒂夫的怒火再次升腾，但他还是保持住理智，省略掉反驳，问了一个更重要的问题：“那巴基呢？”

菲利普斯上校身体向后仰，半眯起眼睛，如同打量一个物品一般地打量史蒂夫。

史蒂夫在灯光的掩映下看不清菲利普斯上校的表情，对方故意拿捏的沉默让他愈发心焦。

终于，菲利普斯上校说：“恐怕这和你没有关系。”

“如果他的事和我没有关系，你们为什么把我关在这里。”史蒂夫质问。

菲利普斯上校一时语塞，但他很快说：“我也许在口头上占不了上风，罗杰斯，但是这也无妨你明天就会被送去精神病院。”说完他站起来。

史蒂夫也站起来，他的声音彻底冷下去：“巴基呢？”

菲利普斯上校忽略他的问题，他拿起餐盘，走到铁门前敲门，那扇门随即缓缓打开。

菲利普斯上校已经走了出去，他在离开前回头看了一眼史蒂夫，心痛，无奈，又疏离，像看着自己犯下滔天大罪的孩子。最后他说：“希望你能康复，史蒂夫。”这张苍老的面孔显现出某种难得的真诚的关怀，但是史蒂夫没有办法接受。

那扇铁门关闭，史蒂夫的拳头狠狠砸在桌面上。

重响声在监禁室中回荡。

菲利普斯上校在门外站了片刻，他的任务并没有完成。

 

深夜时分，史蒂夫平躺在床上，面容冷峻地凝视天花板。如果一切都按照菲利普斯上校的计划走，那么之前在医疗营帐里的那次碰面，就很可能是他和巴基见的最后一面。一想到这种可能，史蒂夫就难受得呼吸都疼。

寂静的监禁室中，桌子上的台灯独自亮着。

这时走廊上响起一阵脚步声，急促而浮躁，史蒂夫立刻坐起来，他思索两秒，轻轻走到门边，贴紧墙面，躲到进门时不会被轻易注意到的视觉死角里。

门的另一端传来响动，史蒂夫浑身肌肉霎时绷紧。

门打开了，一个人影蹑手蹑脚地走进来，探着脑袋寻找他的身影：“史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫握紧的拳头放松下来，他长出一口气，是霍华德。

铁门关上了。

“霍华德。”史蒂夫在他身后疲惫地叫他。

霍华德脊背僵了一下，他回过头：“见鬼，你怎么在我身后？”

史蒂夫的脸在光影中半明半昧，他揉揉眉心：“你怎么进来的？”

霍华德担忧又不解地看着他：“佩姬去找的我，你知道，我有钱，他们不能真正得罪我——你和巴恩斯怎么回事？”

史蒂夫听到巴基的名字时陡然一窒：“他们要把巴基怎么样？”

霍华德眼中的不解叠加起惊讶，他惊讶于史蒂夫的神色——他们相识也有一段时间了，可他从未见过史蒂夫这样凝重焦急的神色，其间隐隐的疯狂如同野兽一般。

“……他要被送到军事法庭。”

史蒂夫的心脏缓慢而持续地下坠，他早该料到：“什么时候？”

霍华德叹口气：“本来是应该今天的，被塞西莉亚和邓肯医生拦下了，现在还在军中，但是也被软禁起来了。”

史蒂夫如释重负，他点点头：“那就好。”然后他又问：“他们给他什么罪名？”

“违抗军令。”

史蒂夫的指甲快要嵌进掌心：“他的伤怎么样了？”

“不知道，我没去。除了菲利普斯上校外，只有塞西莉亚和邓肯医生能见他。抱歉。”

“你没有错。”史蒂夫靠在墙壁上，塞西莉亚能见到巴基就好，说明巴基目前还没有大碍。只要明天菲利普斯上校来这里之前，巴基不被带走，就没问题。

“上校见过巴基吗？”

“见过一次。塞西莉亚偷听到可能明天还会去，”霍华德在旁边追问，“你们两个到底干了什么？”

史蒂夫没有回答他，他想了想，问：“咆哮突击队的其他人呢？”

霍华德犹豫了一秒才告诉他：“……已经没有咆哮突击队了，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫默然地点点头，低头看着地面。

霍华德对他的沉默不满：“到底他妈的发生了什么！你被关在这里，巴恩斯也被关起来，咆哮突击队解散，佩姬快急疯了，塞西莉亚这几天一直在哭！”霍华德越说声音越大，最后他怒气冲冲地踢翻一张椅子：“操！”

“你要是当我是朋友就告诉怎么回事！”他冲史蒂夫低吼。

“霍华德，”史蒂夫看着他的眼睛，“我当你是朋友，所以我想求你一件事。”

霍华德紧紧盯着史蒂夫的脸，知道自己什么也问不出来了，他后退一步，揉搓脸颊，又摇摇头。他明显不满却又无可奈何地看着史蒂夫：“说。”

冷冷的白色灯光映在史蒂夫的蓝眼睛里，莫名显出几分炽热，他脸上的神色认真到让霍华德心惊，他说：“今天夜里，你去见巴基一次，告诉他，无论如何，他自己是最重要的。”

 

第二天，菲利普斯上校再次到来，他身后跟着二十个士兵。

“你可以再考虑一下。”菲利普斯上校说，那二十个士兵被他留在了门外。

史蒂夫沉吟片刻：“我确实重新考虑过了。”他的眼神飘向门边。

菲利普斯上校心领神会，他抬手示意，士兵立刻把门关上。

他们像上次一样坐在了桌子的两边。

“你要承认了吗？”菲利普斯上校问出这句话时并不轻松，这意味着真的要牺牲巴恩斯——他毕竟是他手底下一个优秀的兵。

“不，”史蒂夫平静地说，“我不会承认这种事。”

菲利普斯上校有些意外，他斟酌着字句：“……罗杰斯，我劝你还是承认……巴恩斯的命运已经注定了。”

史蒂夫有一瞬间险些掀翻这张桌子，但他把冲动忍下来，握紧的拳慢慢松开：“没有什么事是注定的。”

菲利普斯上校悲悯地看着他。这确实是注定的，几乎是从史蒂夫·罗杰斯成为美国队长的时候就注定了，政府花了大量的时间与精力打造出一个美国精神的象征，一个活生生的金字招牌，不可能让他沾染上污点，更不可能就这样放弃他。

如果史蒂夫不肯指证巴恩斯，他们会对外宣称美国队长在行动中受了重伤在医院治疗，如果他肯，他就可以立刻回去作战。

而巴恩斯，无论如何都会被送到军事法庭。

菲利普斯上校望着台灯，老调重弹：“你知道，你是多少人的信念吗？”

史蒂夫倔强地望着他，双唇紧抿。

“一旦这件事传开，会使多少人失去信念，美国队长？你难道都不感到害怕吗？”

史蒂夫望着他，像望着一个真正的乞丐：“为此害怕的不是我，是你们。”

菲利普斯上校靠在椅背上，审慎地观察他。

史蒂夫继续说：“在战场杀敌的将士被送上军事法庭，而纳粹残余却在军中享受优厚待遇……我想，比起我来，民众更会对这支队伍失望。甚至是更高层。”

菲利普上校明白了，这是一场谈判。

史蒂夫直视他的眼睛：“上校，我来到107团四个月了，这绝不是我知晓的唯一‘秘密’。”

菲利普斯上校的表情渐渐崩塌一角，史蒂夫知道自己已经成功了一半。

史蒂夫身体前倾，双手在桌面上交握，接着说下去：“而只要我和别人接触，你们的‘秘密’就很难再是秘密。”

菲利普斯上校面色阴沉地看着他，发现史蒂夫坦然自若。

时间一分一秒地流逝。菲利普斯上校好似一座雕像，灯光在他的皱纹中游走。

终于，他动了一下，原本凝固的空气被卷涌起来。

菲利普斯上校的目光如同鹰隼，他的右手慢慢地伸到身侧，一些细微的响动传出来，然后他的右手从暗处移到了灯光下。

黑色的手枪在他手中泛着冷涩的光。

史蒂夫的视线在那把枪上停留两秒，然后重新看向菲利普斯上校，这位老人的表情犹如陈潭恒定无波。

史蒂夫神色泰然。

他们在无声地对峙。

菲利普斯上校看着那把枪，静静开口：“死人是不会透露秘密的。”

史蒂夫静静地看着他，格外笃定：“是这样。但是我不会是死人，至少不会死在你的手里。”

菲利普斯上校挑起一边眉毛：“理由。”

史蒂夫哂笑，似乎这是个可笑到没必要回答的问题。“上校，”史蒂夫看着他，眼中半冷半嘲，“我的身体里还有你们视如珍宝的血清，政府不会想放弃这个的。

“更何况，我还是美国队长……尽管我对这个身份并不像你们那么看重，但它确实让我处于众人的聚焦之下，而这在此时并不是什么坏事。”

菲利普斯上校不动声色，手指却默默收紧几分。

良久的寂静过后，菲利普斯上校说：“他不能留在１０７团。”

史蒂夫说：“他必须留下。我们两个必须一起。”他看得太清楚了，巴基一旦脱离他的视线，便只有死路一条。

“不行，”菲利普斯上校拒绝，他嫌恶地看着史蒂夫，“你们想在我的眼皮子底下乱搞？”

“……不会的，上校，战争还没有结束。”

“……我没办法信你。”

“您应该相信自己，上校，您带出来的兵没有不把杀敌当做头等大事的……”史蒂夫顿了顿，才继续说下去，“……在这个特殊的时期，所有的感情都会被搁置，包括我和他的，这一点我可以向您保证。而且，与世界人民的安危比起来，你我之间的纠结简直无关紧要……您一定也有这样的感觉。与其禁锢、处决我们，为什么不让我们上阵杀敌呢？”

又是一阵沉默。菲利普斯上校苍老的面容更显疲惫。

他把手枪收起来：“你们不能住在一起，不能有任何过度接触，不能让任何人知道。”

史蒂夫知道这是菲利普斯上校的极限了，他郑重地点头：“大局为重。”

十分钟后，史蒂夫站在不平整的土地上，面对着太阳闭上眼睛，而手臂缓缓举起，张开。他在拥抱久违的阳光。

又过了十个小时，他才见到巴基。他去的时候，对方正睡着。眉头皱着，睡得极不安稳。

史蒂夫对着塞西莉亚真诚地道谢，塞西莉亚背对着他，顿了几秒后说，我先出去。史蒂夫望着她急匆匆离开的背影，以确保她能听见的声音说：“对不起。”

这个声音惊醒了巴基。他惊讶地看着眼前的史蒂夫，脸上的表情既像欢喜，又像忧虑。

他定定地望着史蒂夫：“我不会是在做梦吧……”

他们之间不过隔着几米的距离，却好像隔着滚滚红尘。

史蒂夫走过去，在他身边坐下：“你没有做梦。”

“他们有没有把你怎么样？”巴基急切地问。

“没有，”史蒂夫眼睛发酸，“你呢？”

“我很好。”

“你撒谎。”史蒂夫仔仔细细地看着他，这个人面色这么不好，憔悴极了。短短几天，他就瘦得厉害，脸上的肉掉了许多，面颊都塌下去，青灰色的胡茬一层。

巴基却笑得绿眼睛弯起来：“见到你我就很好了。”

史蒂夫只好也笑起来，笑得又苦又涩。

一阵脚步声由远及近，邓肯医生走进来：“史蒂夫，你该离开了。”

史蒂夫的笑容渐渐褪去，他无言地站起来，把目光从巴基身上撕下来，转身离去。

“嘿。”巴基叫住他。

史蒂夫回过头，看到巴基对着他眨眼睛，巴基说：“来日方长。”

他的神色比春天的阳光更和煦，照在史蒂夫的心里，蒸发掉那仅有的，小小的不安。史蒂夫弯起嘴角，对着他点下头：“来日方长。”平静又笃然。

一年后，战争结束了。

 

2015年的夏天，史蒂夫在清晨时分醒来。窗外天色苍蓝，万里无云。

他从衣柜中拿出了自己最好的西装，然后挑了一条彩色几何图案的领带，在穿衣镜前打好领带。

镜中的他已不复青春模样，而是有了皱纹，也有了点点白发，但是感谢血清，他看上去尚像五十岁左右的人。

吃过早饭后，他乘车前往布鲁克林的中心区，人潮汹涌，他远远就下了车。

明媚的阳光大片大片地倾洒下来，他在彩虹糖般的人潮中穿梭，抵达了演讲台。

一阵清风缓缓吹来。

不远处的人群在欢呼着前行。

史蒂夫的食指屈起，轻敲话筒，一阵碰撞声从音响中传出。

史蒂夫开始他的演讲。陆续有人驻足。

“……我很荣幸今天站在这里，更为我的祖国感到骄傲，她怀揣着爱意，向自由更近一步……

“作为一名曾经参加过二战的老兵，我可能对自由有更深的感悟。在那个年代，自由是个罕有的东西，很多无辜的人们失去劳动的自由，失去爱的自由，甚至失去生的自由……

“而我们的战斗，就是为了把自由还给更多的人，把爱与尊重还给他们，让他们不再为此遭受苦难。

“我们胜利了，我们必然会胜利，泯灭人性的一方永远不会胜利。然而，战争还没有结束，因为真正的自由，真正的平等，还没有到来。

“……如你们所知道的那样，我和巴恩斯中士曾经在战争年代因为相爱而受到处罚，那时有人对我说，你是个英雄，你注定永垂不朽，所以你身上不能有污点——他们认为这是污点，认为这不是爱，甚至认为我精神有问题，要把我送到精神病院。

“我对此无法接受，也非常愤怒，可在那个特殊时期，我们选择暂时妥协，但是我从来没有对自己，对我和巴恩斯中士的情感产生过怀疑。我们在战争结束后选择了退役，一起回到了布鲁克林，我们只想平静地生活，却没想到这才是不平静的开始。

“1945年从战场回来后，我们做的第一件事就是一起回了巴基的家中。我们坦白了一切，然后我被巴恩斯先生——就是巴基的父亲赶了出来，而巴基则被关在家中……仅仅是几个小时，他很快跳窗户逃了出来，那之后我们在我父母留下的房子里生活下去，他再也没有回过他的家……

“这是我们在精神上遭受到的最大打击，因为它来自于家人。而在身体上我们也遭受过不少的打击，1955年的独立日，我们在一家酒吧里亲吻，随后我们被赶了出去，几个人尾随我们到一条巷子里，用棒球棍攻击了我们，我的脑后挨了一棍，肋骨折了三根，巴基的左臂骨折……后来我们还被房东诬陷为小偷，她说，他们是同性恋，怎么会是好人！在没有证据的情况下，我们被关在监狱里，被警察用各种阴损的办法折磨……我始终记得警察的神色，与酒保和我的上级如出一辙……似乎所有人都在厌恶我们，都在告诉我们这样的感情是错误的。我不知道为什么这是错的，在我还是一个小个子的时候，巴基就从我身上看到了美国队长的影子，而等到我成为美国队长后，对他来说，依然是那个小个子……他一路陪伴我，帮助我，照顾我，在我最困难的时候不曾离开，在我辉煌时给予劝诫，我们甚至一起经历了战争，我们之间的感情熔铸了亲情，熔铸了友情，也熔铸了爱情……这份感情很真诚，这份感情也不曾伤害过任何人，我不懂为什么会有那么多人为此诅咒我们会下地狱。

“那之后，我们在一位朋友的帮助下离开了美国，我们去到各个国家，几乎在流浪。直到有一天，我们接到了朋友的电话，巴基的父亲病重了，而他在离开人世前想要见到我们。很难说清那时我们是什么感受，但是当巴恩斯先生临终前终于接受了我们的时候，我们确实喜极而泣抱头痛哭……虽然巨大的悲伤随之来临，但我们的勇气更加高涨——爱比恨更重。

“与此同时，全国各地的同性恋维权运动展开了，我们这才真正意识到，我们并不孤单。

“……我们参与了大量活动，帮助了很多处于迷茫中的人，和反对的人做着斗争——这一切都和我们在战争年代做的事没什么太大分别，我们还在夺回自由去爱的权利。

“……从伊利诺斯州废除鸡奸法，到石墙暴动，从我们不再被认为是精神病人到民主党的支持……我们一直在前进，更多的人理解我们，支持我们，不再异化歪曲我们，不再认为我们和他们不一样……终于，我们走到了今天——全境承认同性婚姻合法。

“……我无法描述此刻我的喜悦与激动，我是如此地为我的祖国感到骄傲，为这里的人民感到骄傲。

“……曾经有人对我说，你是英雄，你注定永垂不朽，可是‘英雄’这个称呼很难让我为之骄傲，因为我只是在做我应该做的事——最让我骄傲的是，我是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯的爱人。

“……我想，真正永垂不朽的并不是英雄，是爱与尊重，是自由。”

史蒂夫的眼角泛起泪光，他看向坐在台下的巴基，他穿着印有彩虹的白色衬衫，潮湿的眼睛划出一个弧度，比彩虹还要好看，他微笑着，毫不避讳地给了史蒂夫一个温柔的飞吻。

掌声夹杂着口哨声、欢呼声响起，潮水一般。             

史蒂夫深深吸气，望着台下彩色的人群：“也许，这还不是终点，也许，终点永远难以到达，但是我相信，我们不是唯一在这条路上艰难前行的人，绝对不是——！”史蒂夫停顿一下，一一看过台下的人，眼含泪花，平静而深情，最后，他弯起嘴角，“而现在，我想向我爱的人求个婚。”

 

一朵流云飘过，阴影遮罩又移走，巴基答应了史蒂夫的求婚。

彩色的人群兴奋不已，他们爆发出一阵剧烈的喝彩声，不断有人送上无比诚挚的祝福，然后他们继续欢呼游行。

史蒂夫和巴基在汹涌流动的人潮中相拥伫立，如同两株树木，泰然不动。

巴基戴着史蒂夫的求婚戒指，安静地和他接吻。没有人打扰他们，也没有人格外注意他们。

金色的阳光遍洒大地，史蒂夫望着巴基近在咫尺的绿眼睛，满足到呼吸都酸涩，他轻笑着说：“今天快乐，我的未婚夫。”

 

 

本篇完

 


End file.
